


Fuck it all

by Anonymous



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, it's almost 2 am and idk what I am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Late at night, lust plays tricks on the two men who haunt the opera house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me, blame [them](https://dirty-poto-confessions.tumblr.com/post/163524047075/i-cant-be-the-only-one-who-wants-to-see-the-smut)  
> The backstory is that Erik (Kay!Phantom) and Michel (ALW!Phantom) are associates in the opera haunting business.

"That's an interesting predicament."

Interesting would not be the word Michel would use out loud. Strange, maybe, or even curious. Not interesting. Though the feeling of Erik's body weight over his was not unpleasant, nor was having him so near that Michel could almost feel his every breath.

But out of the two, Erik has always been bolder. Always the one who never hid his desires, while Michel had such a subtlety, a way of expressing himself in insinuations and metaphors.

Erik looked down at the view under him. What was visible of Michel's face did not betray any emotion, positive or negative. But he did not fail to notice the parting of lips, was his breath a little heavier? He leaned down, getting so close that, had he a nose, it would be touching Michel's.

"Have you ever kissed before?" The question came to his mind and he asked it right away.

"Yes." Michel's reply was monosyllabic and monotone.

"Do you want to kiss again?" Erik whispered on his ear.

No words were given in reply, just a nod.

Erik's lips slowly descended, touching Michel's just slightly.

It was not that he didn't wish for more, and not because of the layers between them. Erik needed to be sure that it was alright to do that, that his touch was not unbearable. He was aware of how warm Michel's skin felt against his coldness, of how elegant and proper and _human_ Michel was.

But as he pulled away there was no revulsion in Michel's eyes, if anything he could see some desire there. So Erik kissed him again, recording in his mind how his lips felt.

Michel let out a sigh. That was something. He was curious about what else Erik could do.

The same thoughts came to Erik's mind, and with a hand he started exploring Michel's covered chest. Not breaking eye contact for even a moment, he started slowly unbuttoning Michel's shirt.

Impatient, Michel took control and ripped his own shirt off before Erik had gotten to the middle. Realizing that the desire and whatever else was there was mutual, Erik pulled Michel in a real kiss. It was passionate, intimate, unlike anything any of them had ever experienced before, but their mouths seemed to fit just right. Still, it felt not enough. As they parted, both breathless, Erik's hand went to the white porcelain mask, silently asking for permission. Michel nodded. Soon it was set aside, and Erik's black fabric was carelessly thrown away too.

When Michel felt the cold air on the sensitive skin of his right side, he realized that it was for real. There was no stopping now. He didn't complain when Erik's lips were back on his.

_Fuck it all._

 

Only after it was over Michel allowed himself to think of what he had just done. He had really done it, he really had let himself surrender to the lust of the moment, with Erik of all people. He took a deep sigh. What a wonderful moment, though.

It only made it all the worst. Sharing what was supposed to be the most intimate act of affection with someone who did not see it as such, truly enjoying it but knowing it was only a satisfaction of a moment thing, that was torture. Michel suddenly felt very tired.

Erik was lying on his back, hands under his head. He seemed deep in thought. And he was. But for the first time in many years he did not know what to say.

Michel got up and took his discarded clothes.

"Nice ass." Erik said truthfully.

Michel rolled his eyes.

"Everything is a game for you, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Erik shrugged.

Michel was putting his clothes back on the fastest he could.

"Well, congratulations, you won!"

Michel was read to leave, when Erik finally said:

"No, I didn't."

"Well, what else could you possibly want?" The sarcasm felt strange on Michel's lips. Erik noticed it too.

"You are mad."

"I'm not."

"You regret it." Erik let out a dry laugh. "Of course. The best moment of my life and my partner regrets it."

"I don't-" Only then Erik's words set in. "Wait, what?"

Erik got up and started grabbing his clothes.

"This of course should not affect our professional relationship." He said with a shrug. "Unless you're leaving."

Michel grabbed his arm.

"Don't avoid the subject."

"There's no subject to be avoided." Erik pulled his arm back. "Forget this ever happened."

"You just said it was the best moment of your life!" Michel shouted in frustration.

"And you clearly don't feel the same!" Erik shouted back, turning away. "So forget it. Unless you want to mock me, then by all means please do so. I don't think I have anything else left to lose to you."

"And what else have you already lost to me?" Michel asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, for starters, my heart!" Erik didn't dare looking at Michel. He just stood there, looking down, feeling defeated. He waited for insults, for mocking, for anything.

Michel just stared at him, mouth open in disbelief. But he knew Erik. That was not a matter he would joke about. No, Erik could be the type that played with lust, but he would not play with love.

"Well?" Erik asked, wanting just to leave the room already and to take enough morphine to forget his own name.

"You could have told me before." Michel whispered.

"And give you such free ammunition?" Erik turned at him, a sarcastic smile on his face despite the fact he felt dead inside.

"I would have enjoyed it much more if I knew it meant something to you." Michel approached as he spoke.

"Do you really think I would get this far if it meant nothing?" Erik said, serious.

Once again, they were close enough to feel each other's breath. But this time there was no lust playing, just a thick tension.

"So what now?" Michel asked.

"We forget it."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Do whatever you want." Erik shrugged. Michel grabbed his arm.

"What if I love you?"

Michel was as shocked with his own words as Erik. But the latter was faster to recover his composure.

"Then I guess we have an arrangement."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a masochist choice to visit that fair. Erik had nothing but bad memories from places like that, so the last thing he expected was to visit one now that he had the choice.

It was ordinary, really. No performer or attraction stood out. He gave some coins to the children that played a monotone folk song, and to the woman who threw five balls between her hands. A mediocre magician saw that and tried to get some more, but his lack of skill was so clear that Erik couldn't give him even applause.

He should have left by then, but instead he kept walking further into the fairgrounds. A tired lion lied inside a cage way too small for him. Erik felt sorry, but he knew nothing could be done. It would be easy to pick the lock and free the creature, but where could he go? He shook his head as he walked away.

He was now in a darker side of the fair, the place where one should watch for their pocket and not get distracted. Of course, any man would be dead on the ground before he could rob Erik, but no one needed to know. In a particularly dark spot, a cage bigger than the lion’s stood. In front of it, a small sign had the word “warning” written in five languages. Erik could not identify what creature was inside, all he saw was a furry black mass.

He should have left, but instead he stood there, watching as all the creature did was take deep breaths. When he finally decided to step closer, a hoarse voice interrupted him.

“Be careful, sir. You don’t want to get too close.”

Erik shook his head. He had no fear of a caged beast, probably too sick to do any harm.

“What creature is in there?” He asked, instead of arguing.

“Didn’t you come to see the spawn of the devil?” The man asked, surprised.

Erik frowned. When his voice failed to ask further, the man continued.

“This is not for the faint of heart.”

“I assure you that I am not.” Erik said, offended. “Spawn of the devil, you said?”

“Its only child!” The man said, in a dramatic manner. “A creature so horrible that it will haunt you to the rest of your days. And yet, its creations still amaze and astonish.”

“Creations?” Erik’s voice almost failed again. But it was too late to leave now.

“Oh, yes, sir. This monster is gifted in every art known to men, and in those only known to demons. It can sing with the voice of an angel, and build marvelous inventions. Back in Persia, it built for the Shah a hall of mirrors and illusions.”

Erik was frozen in place, until the last sentence undid the spell.

“Oh, really?” He said, in a sarcastic tone.

“See for yourself! This creature used to look like any ordinary man, but the lights of Heaven burned its flesh, showing the true demon inside!”

And with that, the man picked up a rock from the floor and threw into the cage. With an animalistic growl, it turned around. As Erik already guessed, it was a man, covered by a fur piece. The flesh on half of his face and parts of his arms seemed raw and exposed. One of his eyes was black, deep as an abyss, and the other shone in an unnatural blue.

The man laughed. As the caged man growled louder, he walked away. Erik approached the cage, daring to even touch a bar.

The man stared at him, warily. He was not used to people approaching him, so he didn’t know what to expect.

“Are you hungry?” Erik asked.

The man shook his head.

“Are you sure?” He reached into his pocket for a piece of bread someone sold to him earlier. He left it near the floor of the cage.

“You are not scared.” The man noted, ignoring the food.

“I have seen worse.” Erik shrugged. “Do you have a name?”

“I had once.”

Erik nodded.

“I can open that for you.” He whispered, pointing to the heavy chains that kept the cage locked.

“I don’t need your pity!”

“Don’t let your pride ruin a chance like this, boy.”

The man kept staring at him. Erik was more than surprised at it. He expected him to be a little more thankful.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Erik sighed, turning away.

“Oh, I do.”

 

Erik was exhausted as he arrived home. He fell on his couch. Ayesha came greet him, jumping on his lap.

“The world gets each day worse, my little lady.”

A laugh that was not his echoed. Ayesha jumped from his lap, and Erik stood up, lasso in hand.

“You talk to your cat?” Asked a familiar voice, followed by more laugh. It couldn’t be…

But it was. The man who was once in a cage now stood on Erik’s living room. Ayesha approached him, careful at first, then she rubbed against his leg.

“Aw, she likes me.”

“You-! How are you-?” Erik was so confused he couldn’t even finish his sentences.

“As we both know, those chains were children’s play.” The man shrugged. “That’s a nice house you have here.”

“How did you get here?”

“For someone with so many secrets, you are incredibly easy to follow. I wonder how no one caught you yet.”

Erik was furious. He could even accept that the man managed to follow him and somehow evade his traps, but he dared to mock him?

“Get out!”

“I could do this,” the man turned away. “But it would be a shame if someone was to find this nice lair.”

“You are not staying.”

“Why not? I am sure you must have a spare room. And the cat likes me.”

Damn Ayesha.

That’s how Michel ended up living with Erik, stealing half of his salary, half of his house, and eventually his heart.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Erik opened his eyes. It was still too early to be up, but he had always been a light sleeper. Any noise or movement could wake him up.

He looked at the man lying beside him, who was probably the culprit. Michel had a light frown. Both his arm and his leg were still over Erik.

Erik left a soft kiss on his cheek.

Michel opened his eyes, and after a moment he visibly relaxed. He pulled Erik closer to himself, before closing his eyes again.

Erik ran his fingers over Michel's thin hair before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik opened his eyes, fear dominating him for a moment before he realized it had been only a dream. The warmth of Michel’s body against him helped bring him back to the real world, the present. He wrapped an arm around him, bringing him closer.

Michel awoke, his body tensing for a second before he realized who it was that held him.

“Erik.” He sighed. “Nightmare?”

Erik let out a hum in reply. His hand traveled under Michel’s nightshirt.

Michel closed his eyes in pleasure, feeling the cold fingers on his navel. Erik’s hand slid higher, reaching his chest.

“Erik.” He half moaned, half complained.

The older man kissed Michel’s neck, before softly biting it.

“Please, Erik.”

Erik smirked.

“Do you want me to stop or do you want more?”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s what you’ll do.”

Erik attacked Michel’s neck again, leaving purple marks. Michel pressed his body against Erik’s, feeling his erection on his back. Erik started playing with his nipples, receiving a incomprehensible moan in reply.

“You love this, don’t you?” Erik whispered in his ear.

“Yes.” Michel replied, feeling his own erection growing.

“Say it.” Erik said in a commanding voice.

Michel knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

“I love it. I love you.”

Erik let go of him for a moment, toreposition himself over Michel.

There were only a couple of candles still on. Michel couldn’t see much besides Erik’s glowing eyes. Erik couldn’t see even less, but he cupped Michel’s face with one of his hands. He let his fingers travel all over it, forming in his mind a picture that he already knew very well. He felt every wrinkle and every curve. Michel closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touches.

Erik lowered his hand, down Michel’s neck, then his chest and to his navel. Michel moaned.

“Stop teasing.”

Erik took his hand off him.

“Beg.”

Michel rolled his eyes.

“Please, Erik. I need you. I want you.”

That’s all Erik needed to hear. He took some moments to prepare Michel, before entering. Michel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

Both men soon became panting messes. Michel came first, Erik soon followed.

Erik leaned down for a quick kiss, before falling back on bed besides Michel.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Michel asked, referring to the nightmare.

“You know I don’t.”

Michel shook his head.

“Go back to sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a smut writer


End file.
